


春光乍泄

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin
Kudos: 20





	春光乍泄

1.

2009年春天，我在冬季的末尾遇见了他，他杀死了我生命中漫长的寒冬。

迷幻的灯光从上至下地落下来，他站在经理的右手边，手里拿着一杯刚调好的Blue Hawaii送到我面前，像一只沦落的在玻璃房里供人观赏的孔雀标本。

“洪先生。”他叫我，然后望向我，我也望向他。敞开领口的白衬衫盖不住摇落在他锁骨上的浮光，他在对我笑，眸色清澈，就像这杯湛蓝的酒。然而我却清楚地感受到了他的不快乐，我的职业得以让我见过千千万万的人，我的眼睛似乎很轻易就能看穿一个人的本质，但我看不懂他。他恭恭敬敬地讨好似的站在我面前，身上散发着风尘却自然的香味；可他又是锐利的，骨子里仿佛带上了风雨与血腥，像一个亡命之徒，这一刻我仿佛嗅到了同类的味道。

不可否认，他的皮相的确取悦了我，但让我真正决定留下他的原因是他那仿若公元前艺术品一般的神秘。作为一个“生意人”，未知和冒险往往更能激发人的欲望，世界糜烂腐坏，我也是身在其中一只贪婪的野兽。我想满足自己，所以我要撕碎他，然后我才能看清他的皮囊里包裹的究竟是烈火还是冰雪。

订好的房间在顶层，拥有着最佳的观赏夜景的方位，然而这些都不如他更有吸引力，窗外透映进来的靡靡光影中他对我张开了腿，用赤裸裸的情欲勾引我。

我解开他的衣服，紧接着便发现了一个小小的惊喜，就像在荆棘丛中发现了一朵稚嫩的小白花，又像是在紧张的恐怖游戏中发现了有趣的彩蛋——他胸口的彩虹纹身，放在这样一个冷感的人身上如同黑白照片中唯一的彩色。我太迫不及待了，解开他的衣服还远远不够，我应该破开他的身体往更里面去，只有这样才能离他的内里更近一些。

做爱和捕猎实质上没什么区别，可他似乎并没有成为我的猎物。

那天晚上我见识了他的美丽和艳情，这样的形容并不因为他是个男人就显得违和，恰恰因为他是个男人——一个和我一样在一夜过去后就会冒出小胡茬、有着凸出喉结的男人——这两个词语放在他身上才会有一种难以言喻的奇妙。他的美和艳来源于他表面易折实质坚韧的姿态，他全身都被覆盖上了一层亮色的薄汗，我用力的时候他会破碎地哀求我轻一点慢一点，就像一个毫无经验的幼雏，可他的眼睛却告诉我，他不过是在迎合和取悦，他知道我想要什么，他好像看透了我，我却从没有征服他。

后半夜我抱着他躺在落地窗前的沙发上看夜景，他兴致怏怏，也许是累了，但我很喜欢从高处俯视城市的万家灯火，就好像整个世界都被我踩在了脚下。他那双嫩软的手轻轻拂过左边胸口我留下的红痕，仰起头来他对我说：“您这样弄，我明天的客人怎么办？”

他的脸极其稚嫩，这让他在仰起脸来说话的时候让我觉得我是诓骗了一个青涩的高中生，夺走了他珍贵的初夜后还要抛弃他。我已经极力克制了，不留痕迹是行业共识，我为了他把这个原则弃之不顾，理所当然的，我也会做出更出格的事。

“你的客人只有我一个。”我说。不知不觉就给出了一个承诺。

许下承诺往往只是零点零一秒的事，就像给予信任，就像爱上一个人，前者是我常做的事，后两者是我从未有过体验。

我把他安置在一处隐秘的住所里，房子正前方就是一条樱花小路，这时樱花未开，但枝叶已经透出了点点嫩嫩的绿色。

我的确是想圈养他、继而驯服他，然而他似乎并不想展现自己的野性。他就像一只被驯化的家猫，慵懒地躺在家里丝毫没有走出牢笼的欲望。每次我走进这栋房子他不是在打游戏就是在私人影院看电影，他总是对超级英雄情有独钟，或许是心里还藏着一个救世的幻梦。那天我回来的时候，电影刚演到结尾，明明结局是再正常不过的邪不胜正，他却缩在沙发边缘眼眶红红地盯着屏幕，不多时眼睛里就蓄满了闪烁的泪光。他咬着下唇，面色冰冷如霜。

在床上的时候他也哭，面色潮红，睫毛湿哒哒的，泪珠一颗一颗滚落进鬓角，干得狠了就轻哼两声，再狠点就会用小牙咬我肩膀，他从不夸张地呻吟，即使逼他取悦我他也只是在我耳边小心翼翼地求我。

他就像一块正在被捂化的冰，棱角中藏着水一般的柔软，叫人止不住地想要看他完完全全地融化时是什么样子。

三月五日，摇曳生姿的春天已经踏入了这座城市的大门，但某些隐蔽的角落里仍旧被冰冷的杀戮覆盖。

富丽堂皇的大厅全部陷入沉沉的黑暗，我的生日宴会，就这样被对手变成了枪战现场。其实这种场面我早就已经适应了，从我降生的那一天起，无论是绑架还是谋杀，都在我的记忆中留下过划痕，真正让我愤怒的是，他们搅黄了我和他一起度过的第一个生日。

散乱的脚步声和刺耳的尖叫已经散去，我拉着他的手躲在吧台后，他的手一如既往的凉，混乱和黑暗让我无法看清他的神情无法感知他的情绪，但他回握住了我的手，我顿时安稳了下来，屏息等待着剩下的最后一个敌人。

忽然间大厅灯光骤亮，无法适应的眼睛只能看清周遭模糊的轮廓，我凭借身体的本能朝他背后那个黑影开了一枪。当子弹从我发丝擦过的时候，我知道，淹没在危机中这么多年，早就把枪当成身体一部分的我判断失误了。

敌人不是一个而是两个。

接连的两声枪响过后，大厅终于归于沉寂。

视觉逐渐恢复，地面上遍布着食物残渣和玻璃碎片，头顶有着繁复垂饰的吊灯正在摇摇晃晃。他举枪面对着我，对我造成威胁的杀手已经被子弹精准地射中了额头栽倒在地，血腥味从我背后逐渐弥漫开来。他的领结已经歪向一边，白西装也皱皱巴巴，可他举枪的手臂没有丝毫松动，宛如电影里逆光登场的超级英雄。

良久，他终于垂下手臂，那把不知从哪里捡来的枪也跟着掉落在地上。他看着我，眼睛里的急迫在刹那间散去，他如释重负地松了口气。

在我面对这种情况的第一时间是对他露出一个微笑而不是质问他为什么会用枪时，我就知道我可能已经精神错乱了。普天之下只有爱具备这种功能，爱让人变成一个疯子，一个傻子，它能让人活，也能让人死。

其实我也问过他类似的问题，在床上，他高潮的时候，身体紧绷着拥抱我、依赖我，把自己献祭似的送进我怀里，然后我问他：“你是谁？你来我身边要做什么？”

他崩溃地用双腿夹紧我的腰，胸口剧烈地起伏喘息着，等到他的前端弄湿我们的腹部，痉挛着将所有情欲宣泄释放，他才用盛满了春色的眼睛看着我，微张着嘴唇露出一点红艳艳的小舌头，一脸餍足的媚意。我缠上去吻他，吻的很用力，吻出了缠绕在耳边的啧啧声响，然后我撑在他的身体上方俯视他，他的嘴角残留着我亮晶晶的唇液。

“我来杀你。”他说，嗓音沙哑还有零星的哭腔。

气氛在这一瞬间凝固到极点，他的眼睛黑亮清澈，腰间和腿根尽是我弄出来的掐痕，高潮过后浑身遍布着清纯又淫靡的气息，就像一个张开腿勾引了男人的堕落圣女。看着他这幅样子，我顿时没了再去追问的念头。

于是我沉下身体狠狠地又往他身体里最敏感的那处顶了几下。“杀我？用你，这里杀我吗？”

他顿时惊喘一声反射性地夹紧后面也蜷起了脚趾，用软糯的声音求我：“别弄——”过后又咬着嘴唇抓紧了床单不再吭声。

他越隐忍我越放肆，我想起了他第一次举枪的时候，那一刻他好像不再是我笼子里的宠物，他是天上的飞鸟，用它的翅膀挥舞着自由的羽毛，降落人间再惩治罪恶。

他做过的超级英雄的美梦，我想送一个给他。

“要不要跟着我做事？”我一边问他一边往他身体里去。

他已经到了迷乱的程度，抱着我说听你的，都听你的。

那天是白天，日光是刺眼耀目的白，我把他赤裸的身体彻底藏进我的眼睛。

我承认。

我爱上他了。

樱花已经全部盛放，大片坠落的花瓣飘摇着落了满地，敞开的窗户总会有几瓣飞花落进来，室内或是室外尽是春光乍泄，我和他似乎都只剩下了春天和对方，我们撕咬对方的嘴唇、抚摸对方的身体、纠缠彼此的灵魂，用肮脏的性和纯粹的爱肆无忌惮地交谈。

2.

2010年春天，久久停留的寒潮终于随南风退却，三月的天气是温暖的巢穴，一年前我走下绿皮火车陡斜的台阶，在一场预谋中与南方的春天相撞。

60毫升白朗姆、蓝橙椰奶各需一盎司，菠萝汁一盎司，再加两块摇冰，调好一杯Blue Hawaii并不难。早在进入那家灯红酒绿的场所之前我就经过了系统的培训，我想我一定能够满足这位特殊的、也是我唯一的客人。

他不喜欢菠萝片，我当然知道，所以我去掉了摆放装饰物这一个步骤，只拿了一杯光秃秃的、湛蓝色的酒。明天就是他的生日了，春天刚冒出头的日子，冰雪消退，大地重生，一切开始于此、也终结于此。

我与他相识一年多，一年过去当时和此时并没有什么两样。他还是将双臂支撑在我肩膀两侧，尽情挺动着劲瘦的腰身，微凉的汗水滴落在我的脸颊，甚至浸染了我咸涩的嘴唇；他还是进得那么深，撞得那么用力，好像要把我折断；他还是喜欢咬我的耳垂、我的脖颈，再在上面留下短暂的印记。

之后我们又躺在落地窗前的沙发上看夜景，我靠着他的胸口，后背紧贴着他的心脏。他摸了一根烟咬在嘴里点燃，缓缓吐出的烟雾模糊了窗外星星点点的景色，透过烟雾看到的那些灯火，就像天与海的交接处那梦境一般的日出和日落。他把烟递到我嘴边，我就着他的手咬住吸了几口，我戒烟很久了，但它划过肺部的感受仍旧那么熟悉。

有些味道和习惯是戒不掉的。我知道。

早上我早起给他做了碗长寿面，本来之前我妈给我做的时候也就是清汤寡水加点青菜再卧个鸡蛋，但是这少爷嘴挑，不爱吃青菜，我就给他换成了卤过的小肉粒，撒上一层，卤香和面香透过蒸汽在空气中散尽，我自己闻着都有些饿了。但我还是习惯吃得清淡，我妈身体不好，吃不了太多油腻，我也就跟着只吃淡口。我很久没见过我妈了，这次工作对家人得保密，所以我最多也就是在她生日的时候打了个电话。我做出选择的时候就注定漂泊，说白了当我跟洪天逸上床的那一刻起我就没有了家。

他一边吃面一边嘱咐我今天要小心些，说晚上要我跟他一起过生日。我说好，我提前回来等你。

他走以后我从房间里养的龙血树底下那块松动的地板里拿出了我的日志来写。那树很重，除了我没人愿意去搬。过去还是正经警察的时候我就讨厌写各种报告，这会儿当了卧底对待日志也没好到哪里去。

二月十九日这一天很容易就翻到了，那天他也给我做了长寿面。

我迷迷糊糊地从房间里走出来，一眼就看见他围着围裙小心翼翼地盯着锅里呲啦呲啦的煎蛋，当时我在想，原来一个人拿枪和拿锅铲的差别竟然这么大。

那面吃着还夹生，我倒觉得不难吃。他撑着头坐在一边看我，围裙还挂在身上，眼睛笑弯了以后显得傻里傻气。我吃东西很慢，没等我吃几口，他就换好衣服出了门，临走前还吻了我的额头。

确认他走远后我端着面来到房间里又把日志拿出来，一边吃着面一边往纸上写字。

具体事件通常我都写得及其潦草，只有“洪天逸”三个字工工整整，我在进行一场看不到尽头的脱敏治疗，我知道我怕写下这三个字，所以我就一定要写，写得一笔一划写得清清楚楚，这样才能知道自己到底是谁。

我不明白自己做过的训练为什么会这么轻易就被瓦解，他每触碰我一次，每抚摸我一次，甚至什么都不做只是冲我笑起来，我好不容易堆叠起来的城墙都会轰然倒塌。

那天我为他开枪杀了人。

接到风声的上线给我的指令是按兵不动，我却偷偷捡了枪，在最后的时刻，就像身体的本能，我打死了那个可能会对他造成伤害的人。我的射击成绩名列前茅，但我还没真正打死过一个活生生的人，那时候我愣在原地，脑袋一片空白，可身体却无比的轻松。

我早晚都是要开枪的，当警察时打死的是罪犯，当黑道时打死的同样也是罪犯，但我知道我已经当不成化身正义的超级英雄，这世界尽是黑与白之间的模糊地带，洪天逸算不上坏人，我也算不上好人。

往后的日子我开始替他做事，带人火拼、和人交易、跟他做爱、给他口交，他马仔的活儿我做了，他女人的活儿我也做了，他的全部身家我全都了如指掌，但这每一桩每一件都清清楚楚地记在了日志里。

二月十九日那天，我一手端着面碗一手写字，原本清晰的思路却越写越模糊，眼前也是同样。我狼狈地看着被打湿的那一页，晕染的字迹就像一个个扭曲的怪物，他们正用恐怖畸形的笑声对我进行着无休无止的讥讽。

那页纸干了以后就变得皱皱巴巴，所以每次翻开日志，我总是最先能翻到那一页。二十几年的人生中我鲜少后悔，可每次翻到这一页我都在想着这两个字，我后悔选择当这个英雄了，但现在又不得不继续当下去。

晚上他回来了，买了一堆零零碎碎的日用品，在我好奇地坐在沙发上往购物袋里翻来翻去的时候，他突然咳了两声单膝跪在我身边。

我吓得连呼吸都要停掉了，他从口袋里掏出一个戒指握着我的手给我戴上，尺寸正正好合适。

那个小圆环戴在我的无名指上时我就知道我完了，我被困住了，这看起来温馨至极的场面对我来说实质上是一场囚禁，我被他的温柔被他的情意，被他每次做爱时抚摸我的手困住了。那一刻仿佛天旋地转，我就像被晃出了平稳行驶的列车车厢，原本平滑的人生轨迹就此改变。

几年以前刚戴上光彩熠熠的警徽时，谁又能想到满怀憧憬的我现如今会坐在沙发上甘心让一个男人替我戴上戒指。它们两者不能同时出现在我的身上，戒指的银色光泽无比透亮，一时间我也分不清楚到是戒指弄脏了警徽，还是警徽弄脏了戒指。

收网行动定在一周以后，他和纠缠了许久的对手终于决定进行一次看似和平的谈判，上峰想要趁机将这两个棘手的黑帮团体一网打尽。四月迎来了最后一波寒潮，窗外灰蒙蒙的天裹挟着狂风覆压下来，仿佛能席卷一切，春暖花开被蹂躏成了凛冬已至，他穿上了厚重的大衣。临出门前看到躺在沙发上打游戏的我，他又折回来拿了毛巾坐在扶手上一边念叨着“怎么不吹干”一边给我擦刚洗过澡后还湿漉漉的头发，皱眉认真的样子就像一个在照顾自家不听话小朋友的家长。这种时候他总是很认命，还能笑着说一些“你那时候爸爸daddy也没少叫，我总该负起一点责任来”之类的下流话来臊我。

那天他差点回不来，回程的路上他遭遇了一伙正往这边赶来的杀手，左肩被子弹穿透，通常他来找我都独来独往，所以我见到的是一个即使被鲜血浸透衣衫却仍旧跌跌撞撞地要带我走的人，他说这里十有八九是暴露了，要我快点跟他走。他的大衣早已不知所踪，身上只有一件浸染着血色的白衬衫。握住方向盘时我的手还在颤抖，他坐在副驾驶上仿佛用光了所有精力那样苍白地告诉我要去哪里，然后他看着我，扯出一个微笑来告诉我没事，只是稍微有些疼。我经历过很多死亡擦身的时刻，但那些统统都不会比现在更令我恐惧，这种恐惧足以让我忘记自己是谁，也足以让我知道他是谁。

他不是我的敌人，他是我的爱人。

这种爱是怎么产生的我无从得知，或许身体的过度接触真的会把对方的体温渗透进心脏，性是我的工具，爱却是他的武器，他爱我，他也毁了我。

把他安顿好以后已经是凌晨，我偷偷回到了原来的的房子，万籁俱寂中它黑沉沉地嵌在那里，我握紧了手中的枪，小心翼翼地走了进去。门锁被毁坏了大半，看来那些人已经进来过，卧室除了衣柜门被打开过再没有被翻动过的痕迹，搬开那棵龙血树，那本日志仍旧安安静静地躺在那里。我把它拿出来，又将小树复归原位，床头打火机他没带走，我就一并顺了出来。

在被狂风摧残过的樱花小路的尽头，没有路灯的地方，我点燃了这本日志，火焰中我看到了曾经穿着平整制服的那个人，跳跃的红光烧掉了我的过去、我的挣扎、我的动摇，它照亮了我的前路。

四月十日，清晨起了大雾，昨晚我在晚餐里加了点东西，导致他现在还在睡。我从他的怀里挪出身子，去柜子里翻出给他办好的假护照放在床头。我觉得像他这种聪明人一定能明白我的意思，他曾经问过的问题、有过的怀疑，现在这一本假护照完全可以解释所有。

手机屏幕闪烁着亮起来，上面写着简短的几个字：“已部署完毕，速来。”

走出卧室前我犹豫了几秒，又折回来坐在床沿俯身吻他，他的双唇是温热的，呼吸也泛着浅浅的暖意。我想起他给我戴上戒指那天，他单膝跪着拉着我的手完成了一场俗套的浪漫，他说“你想要什么我都能给你”，眼神是一如既往的真挚。

就是这样的温暖融化了我，让我面目全非。

我真的想告诉他，如果重来一次，我们最好永远都不要再遇见对方。两年前我离开故土来到了他的春夏秋冬，为了梦、为了正义。我们还是遇见了，那就必须留下补救的方法。

我的人生逃不开正义的笼子，但是他可以。

他是我唯一犯下的罪。

3.

荒废的工厂弥漫着冰冷且恒定的铁锈味，远处是阴沉的天幕，四周寂静的没有风，但刺骨的凉意仍旧伴随着压抑的空气席卷而来。

一声枪响彻底打破了这里的静谧，随后越来越多的枪声像纷乱的鸟群那样接连响起。警方的埋伏在外围，随着队长的命令的下达，他们的狙击手率先打破了厂内两波人马的对峙，一时间此起彼伏的枪声充斥在这个荒芜的地界，空气中铁锈混合着血的腥味越发浓重。

林乐杰躲避着擦身而过的子弹，却在猛然间被人拽了一把，他回过头的时候甚至觉得自己出现了幻觉，洪天逸那张俊朗的脸出现在眼前，就像他看过很多次的超级英雄那样在猝不及防的时候降临。

他发愣时洪天逸一把拽过他，举枪对着他身后冲上来的人毫不犹豫地“砰砰”开了两枪，然后扯着他沿锈蚀的楼梯往楼上去，一路上他们解决了一个又一个围追上来的敌人，终于在一处空荡荡的水泥房间里获得了喘息的机会。

林乐杰甩开了洪天逸的手，去每一个窗口向外探身挨个看了看，窗外是枝叶已经冒出了嫩芽的树林，参杂着绿色和枯黄色的杂草密密麻麻地生长，然后他拉过洪天逸，指着外面的那个通风管，声音颤抖着说：“从这里走，从这里下去一直往南走，没人会发现你，你走，快走！”

洪天逸站在原地没有动。

林乐杰狠狠地拉过洪天逸的领口急切地说话：“你有病吗？来这里做什么，快点走啊！”他越说越大声，最后的尾音还带上了哭腔。

洪天逸抿着嘴唇，仍旧没有回答。他望着林乐杰那件单薄的黑色卫衣，汗水的蒸发正带走大部分的暖意，林乐杰的身体也在不自觉地发颤，于是他张开自己的长风衣把人包在怀里，左肩未愈合的伤口再度撕裂后的血液又一次弄脏了他的衬衫。

林乐杰最开始挣扎，后来又像失去了所有的力气那样心甘情愿地窝在他的胸口，像一堆融化了的雪。“你他妈早就知道了。”林乐杰说。

洪天逸把下巴垫在林乐杰肩头，就像被寒潮掩盖的春天那样沉默。他把坠落的林乐杰重新捧上天空，用自己的一切去换林乐杰的一个梦。

不知过了多久，枪声渐渐停了，取而代之的是逐渐围上来的脚步声。

清晨的浓雾已经散去，天际的太阳正散发着金色的光辉从地平线缓缓上升。脚步声停在了门口，紧接着响起厚重的嗓音：“把手举过头顶！”

洪天逸面色平静，顺从地举起了双手，没有任何反抗的动作。而林乐杰却迟迟没有反应，他紧紧地抱着洪天逸的腰，像要把自己整个都埋进面前的身体。

他想洪天逸就是这样的，想做的事情就没有做不到的。他曾经无比清晰地见到过洪天逸身上大大小小的伤痕，最深的一道在腹部，那道刀伤蜿蜒出了狰狞的形状，现如今已经完全愈合，留下了粉色的嫩肉。世界上从来没有一个人能真正地伤到洪天逸，但是只有他可以彻底杀死这个依靠野心生存的男人。

“乐乐，我愿意的。”

轻柔的声音链接的心脏的跳动，林乐杰在这一刹那，彻底匍匐在了洪天逸脚下。

早春的寒潮随着阳光的降临退却，阴沉的天空终于被其他色彩点缀，这一刻仿佛是世界万物的复生。

林乐杰自始自终也没能对洪天逸说出一句配得上他们无名指戒指的话。可是他无比清楚地知道到底什么是爱。

爱是一场永恒的自我献祭。

当你爱上一个人的时候，你也就死在了他怀里。

End


End file.
